


Cruel Summer

by desaulnier_s



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, BAMF Carol Danvers, But I loves this paring to death, Carol is a popular athlete, Coach Fury, Declarations Of Love, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Football Steve, Marvel Universe, Nat is studious but hot as always, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Short & Sweet, State Championship Game, Women’s Basketball, carolnat, just a little something, marvel AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:23:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21691369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/desaulnier_s/pseuds/desaulnier_s
Summary: Natasha is at the top of her class at Bellrisario University, and she also happens to be dating Carol Danvers, the MVP of their women’s basketball team. Natasha has always been one to keep things on the down-low, but at Carol’s state championship, the two are nothing but the sweetest. Lots of fluff and love! ONESHOT
Relationships: Carol Danvers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 1
Kudos: 49





	Cruel Summer

**Author's Note:**

> Title | Lover (Album) Cruel Summer - Taylor Swift 
> 
> This song represents how I see Carolnat. In this short college au, they just adore each other and can’t imagine anything without the other. Cruel Summer is like their anthem. I recommend you listen to the song before reading !

Carol rummaged through her gym bag paying no mind to the distant calls of her teammates. 

“We’re not even halfway through!”

“What are you even doing?!”

“Coach is on his way, he’ll notice!”

“Carol!”

It didn’t help that her hands were clammy with sweat. The clothes stuck to her skin like a clingy ex, letting go only for something more to stick. Carol meant to shoot Natasha a text about her game tonight, if only she could find that damn phone faster.

“Where is it? Bull-“

The blonde shot up with a sudden brainwave.

“Hey, Siri.” The virtual assistant replied instantly. 

“Call-,” she stuttered in her words as the familiar sensation of tenderness warmed her centers, “call my babygirl.” It repeated the command back before the phone began to ring. Carol scanned the belongings of the large locker room, all of her senses collaborating in order to pinpoint the location of the sound.

“Hello? Carol?”

Oddly enough (but not really), Carol was drawn to her phone the instant she heard the familiar sultry voice belonging to Natasha Romanoff. The blonde recalled she left it charging in the corner, but Valkyrie’s bags were piled all over it. 

“Hang on one sec.” Carol shoved her teammate’s stuff to the side and unplugged the device. “Hey!”

“Hi.” The few moments of silence following urged Natasha to speak up. “Did you need something?” “Yeah!-I was just wondering if you would want to come to the game tonight?” 

Carol tensed on the bench while her fingers fumbled around the collar of her practice jersey. She knew Natasha was usually overloaded with class work, because the redhead always took the most rigorous courses every semester. Carol respected it and actually admired the ambition, but she hoped Natasha could at least come to her championship game. The team had worked tirelessly to come first in their D1 bracket, as they came from a reputation of embarrassing losses. But because there was a new coach, a fresh set of teammates (including Carol, a top athlete and the biggest threat on rival courts), as well as a great season so far, everyone held onto their hope; the hope that this year, maybe they really would get there and rewrite the history of women’s basketball while at it. 

“Of course! I already planned on it.” Natasha’s voice seemed to have sweetened an octave higher than usual. 

Although the two worked on a very intimate level, the Natasha hadn’t really ever seen the other play. After she completed an assignment, Natasha was left searching the web for ‘carol danvers basketball nysu highlights.’ It was nice to see her at all, but, through the silver screen, Natasha always longed that she was in those stands. Her class work was just ridiculously unrelenting.

Carol smiled wide at Natasha’s response. “Kay, cool! But if it’d be a burden later on, you don’t have to. I could just drop by after, bring your brain food.” 

A soft giggle was heard from the other line. “We can go wherever, together, after.” 

Carol added on, “Also, it’s a home game. At 6. Don’t forget warm-up though.” 

“I know, I’m all set.”

“What do you have to set?” Carol questioned.

“Surprise.” Natasha tried to hide her excitement, but the pairing had this mutual, unexplainable sense. It’s also why they trust each other more than anything. 

“Ah... alright. I’m counting on it.”

“You should. See ya tonight, Cap.” Natasha made a short kiss on her line then hung up. The blonde stood there for a moment longer until she noticed Valkyrie wearing an obvious smirk in her peripheral vision. Carol rolled her eyes as she plugged her device back in. “Why do you look like that?”

“Ouch..” Valkyrie caressed her facial skin, acting hurt.

“You know what I’m talking about, dummy.” She joined her friend on the way back to the main gym. Valkyrie started, “I was sent to bring you back. Who’s the boy? Or girl? You know what, you can just give me their number.”

“Why?”

“Because four hours of basketball daily is more than enough, and I’m wondering how they put up with dating you.” Carol playfully her teammate upside the head. “Oh, shut up!”

“Dang, Carol, I was kidding! She’s lucky. Kinda.” Carol leaned back in laughter. “Anyways, are they coming to the game? Can I meet them?

“Yeah. She likes to keep us on a lowkey, but it’s her first time coming to one of the games, and I want her to meet everyone in person,” Carol replied.

Valkyrie looked astonished. “Carol Susan Jane Danvers, the woman known to breathe finesse and one-night stands, wants meetings and greetings with a girl? You must really like her.” Although it seemed like just a tease, everyone has secretly been waiting for her to commit. 

Carol scoffed. “I stopped sleeping with anyone half a year ago-not that I ever breathed hookups, but really, I am all about her. She’s perfect,” the blonde paused for emphasis, “and I swear I can see myself settling down.”

Their conversation was cut short by the deafening whistle of Coach Fury. He made his yelling loud enough for the two athletes to hear, “On the baseline!” The obvious punishment. 

“Shi-,” Carol was off in a sprint before her Valkyrie could finish a word. “You’re fucking rotten!” 

xxx

Natasha observed herself intensely in the thin mirror. She normally wouldn’t look at herself this long, or at all, but today was one of those “grand” gestures that couples relied and thrived upon. And for Carol, anything lower than perfect would be unacceptable. 

Her family grew academically centered, so she wasn’t used to as much spirit wear. Three beaded LED necklaces were arranged around her neck and paired with earrings of her own; one a blue basketball while the other a shiny gold stud. She also styled the newly released Danvers jersey along with its snapback. To top it all off, a custom-made leather jacket embroidered with the words, “Bellrisario Bison EST. 1887,” hugged the rest of her upper-half. It had cost a lot (even for a well off family like the Romanoff’s), but Natasha believed this event was overdue. The past year had been nothing but love and support from Carol, and who would Natasha be if she didn’t return it? 

xxx

4th Quarter D - Devils B - Bison

Carol glanced at the opposing team’s score board; Duke kept a lead with seventy-eight points and Bellrisario trailed behind with a close seventy-six. Duke called timeout. Even with countless hours of rigorous conditioning and HIT, both teams continued to struggle up and down the court. Everyone dripped with sweat and their muscles were worn and exhausted, yet the women over-exerted themselves being equally desperate for the final win. 

After the minute passed, the sign to resume was sounded by the buzzer. Duke had possession of the ball, 0:56 into the 4th Quarter. Carol previously discussed using man-to-man defense from now on, because their opponent carried plenty of sharpshooters. Covering it was key.

The Blue Devil bounce-passed from the sideline. Their point guard let it roll as she walked, picking it up just before the half court line. Carol pressed on defense. The other player made a retreat dribble and passed to her left, another sharpshooter. Carol followed the point guard as they switched positions. Duke began a short routine of chest passes outside the three point. Carol signaled to her teammates to keep their eyes up and follow the ball. They kept up with defense until a Blue Devil performed a no look pass to another. By then, there were five seconds on the shot clock. She took the ball and drove to the basket for a pump fake. The Bellrisario defender stumbled and Duke scored a field goal. Duke : 80 Bellrisario : 76.

Valkyrie took the ball out and passed to Carol. Carol took it down in no time, taking to mind that there was 0:33 left on the clock and Bellrisario was down by four. Carol made pass to the right and set a screen for Yelena. Duke defense tried to pick her up, but failed, and the Bellrisario short forward was left open (only for a few seconds because Duke played zone defense.) Yelena didn’t attempt a three point, but used her handles to get passed the defender made a bounce pass to their center. The center got rid of the ball with a quick chest pass to Carol. Carol analyzed the court and found an opening. It was their only one. Never had they tried a play like this before, not even in practice, but with one signal to her teammate, she understood. Carol went behind the back and crossed her defender, making the Blue Devil fall back on her ankles. The crowd cheered.   
Then, Carol went for what seemed like a bad floater, but out of nowhere, Valkyrie went up and dunked over two defenders, completing the alley oop. The crowd jumped and roared, much louder than before, while the announcer enthusiastically pronounced the play.

“We just witnessed the first women’s alley oop in college basketball!” he said, “Wondeful play crafted by #13 and #23, Brunnhilde and Danvers! This dynamic duo is for the records!” Duke : 80 Bellrisario: 79.

0:12 left of the fourth quarter. It was Duke’s ball. They passed the ball in and their point guard was expected to do something, anything, but remained still. The ball rolled (again) on the wood, only this time, the shotclock counted down. “Cocky,” Carol thought. The moment it passed the half court line, the blonde took her chance. She sprinted up the floor and picked the ball up, taking long steps towards the opposite paint. Duke tripped over each other, to get up to her speed and play defense, but Carol could run, most definitely with a basketball. With three seconds left, the jelly layup would have to be a buzzer beater or Bellrisario would lose the championship. From her flawless approach to the basket, Carol made her hang time longer, allowing her to curve under the backboard and score the winning points.

If you had come to the game for Duke, your seat was already unoccupied. You left the grounds disappointed, ashamed. But the rest of the stadium rumbled in celebration. Even in the higher up sections, the small figures of the fans were seen dancing away with loved ones and drunk strangers. Whistles and yelling could be heard from all angles and still, the buzzer shrieked. It was a previlage to have witnessed a such a game. Both teams were extremely talented, each quirk of one overruling the other’s. But when it came down to the foundation, Bellrisario had the spirit, the motivation, the hope. And that was their greatest advantage. 

Carol was surged at from all directions, the bench, the court, even ordinary people from the sidelines who just wanted to get in on the fun. They spoke praising phrases, lifting her onto their shoulders and replicating the movement of an ocean wave. Carol was overjoyed and more than grateful, but she soon asked to be let go, she had some business. Everyone settled down somewhat, lowering her to her feet. It was still hectic. She managed to move through the people and find her coach. 

“You don’t listen. You also exceed everything I thought I understood,” he said in a heavy tone. She smiled, accepting the fact that it was the closest thing to his version of a compliment. He smiled back and gave her a hug. They released and she went back to her business. Carol’s eyes moved in desperate search of a certain redhead. There were many, many heads towering over, which prevented a clear view of the sideline seats, and Natasha was rather petite compared to them. She moved around until brown eyes locked on a familiar green. “Carol!” she waved. 

Carol jogged towards her and stomach caught butterflies all over again. Natasha finally pulled her in for a sweet embrace; her head sat on Carol’s shoulder, and she tilted her neck towards the blonde’s ear with a soft voice. “You amaze me.” Natasha pulled back and rest her forehead on Carol’s, their eyes kept closed and she started again, “It’s me and you against the world, Carol Susan Jane Danvers, I swear, I love you more than anything.” Carol kissed her head and quickly took her back into her arms. Her heart swelled with so much love for the girl, and Carol didn’t know how she could express it; three simple words just weren’t enough. But it’s all she had. 

“I love you too.” 

“You’re not just saying it because I said it right?” 

“Depends if you’ll marry me.” 

“I-“ Carol rotated Natasha’s snapback and closed the space before she could finish. The redhead’s hand curved around the base of Carol’s neck as she pulled her closer. But the beads of Natasha’s all-out fit bothered Carol, and she let go. “What are you wearing?” She laughed.

“Wha- this is literally all for you!” Natasha began to display the slightest tint of pink, but to Carol, it was all the difference. 

“I know, I know, thank you. But you must be really uncomfortable in all those clothes, those accessories... it’s on me, right? So who would I be to not help out?” By now, Natasha could pass as the base of a ripened cherry. “Let’s start with these awful beads,” she took off the necklace and hung it in the air.

“The things you do...” Natasha grabbed at the collar of Carol’s jersey and came in for more contact, but both couldn’t quit giggling at each other’s lips, so they never actually kissed. The amount of flirting they kept up, considering that they were already together, was different to say the least. They were really did live a happily ever after though.

**Author's Note:**

> This was going to be a series, but I’ve gotten busy. Thank you for reading! I love the idea of them. :)


End file.
